Counting Sheep: Turkey
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: So this was what it felt like… to care for someone so deeply. The ghost of a smile passed my lips. Caring was going to kill me and all these symptoms were proof.
1. Chapter 1

I was sure that caring would kill me. Caring got people hurt. Got me hurt. The closer people are the easier it is for them to hurt you so it was always easier to keep people at a distance. Which got difficult sometimes since I tended to be social and just all around cheery around most people especially if I didn't know them. Greece was the exception as always. Fight fight fight fight fight. All the bloody time and it got rather tiring to always have to be ready to fire off some comeback or be ready to dodge. I will admit that I started a great number of them, but I wasn't sure how to treat the kid. It was the only way I knew how to act around him.

I sighed. I could feel how much thinner I was. I didn't have the will to fight I once had before… I didn't have as much fire or life if you will in my eyes anymore. I could see it each time I looked in the mirror. My mask however hid it rather well. Caring was going to kill me and all these symptoms were proof. I ate the same amount every day, sometimes more, but I was still thinning after all. Honestly it kind of hurt. But I'd had worse before. I could handle it. It was kind of sad really. I was at his beck and call. Why did I care so much? Why couldn't I just kill the leech and get it over with, save my life in the process? No. No he has no clue what he's doing to me. He's innocent.

I ran a hand through my hair. Anyone who harms a child is evil. Children are innocent. He is innocent. Just because he is to take my place doesn't mean he deserves death. Maybe this country deserves something new anyway. I've been around far too long and no one liked me anyway. Maybe that was why I was so friendly… My personality shaped the way it did to make up for the social interaction I lacked. 'The nations don't wish to be friends with me so why not have fleeting interactions with people' kind of thing… Sad. My whole life was sad. My whole existence was sad. If I really looked at it I found that my existence was worthless. But I didn't like to think about it because it made me rather… depressed.

But now I had the kid. I would raise him well. I would raise him to be enduring for all the hardships ahead. I'd teach him to fight so he could defend himself. I'd make sure he was strong enough to protect himself well enough before I passed. I'd teach him everything I knew. He was my reason for living and I would die for him soon enough. I was going to die and for some reason that didn't bother me… So this was what it felt like… to care for someone so deeply. The ghost of a smile passed my lips. I had to keep him hidden for as long as possible so he wasn't at risk for attack.

The others find the personification of a rebellion of sorts, one meant to be them and take over and they just go and kill them… It was cruel and I suppose I was lucky to not have had this happen before. Who knows how I would have acted if I was younger. I may have done what the others did. Who knows… However I couldn't hide my weakening state forever. The more he grew the weaker I got. But that was ok… I felt a strange calm when I looked at the kid. He gave my life purpose. Never had I felt like this before. Never had I felt so whole. I was happy. Truly happy.

"Sadik?"

"Yes? What is it? What do you need?" I looked into the familiar emerald eyes that were so much like my own I was sure I should feel unnerved by it.

"Do you really have to go tomorrow?" His hair swung into his face again. I'd need to cut it when I returned.

"Yeah. But I'll be back before you know it."

"What's so important about these meetings anyway? Is there someone there you like more than me?"

"No no of course not. There's no one I'd like more than you. It's just for work purposes. You'll understand when you're older." I brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"... Why can't I come?"

"It's boring, trust me. I only go because I have to. Now what are we going to do about your hair? It seems like just yesterday I cut it."

"It was not. It was a year ago."

"Really? That long? Time sure does fly."

"Flies?" He seemed confused and I actually found it rather cute. I sure have gone soft.

"It's just an expression."

"... What's it express?"

I laughed. The kid was always full of questions. That was one of the many things I like about the kid. The more he learned the easier things were going to be. Especially if he learned economics and history and such.

"How about I rephrase it? Time goes by fast. Is that better?"

"Oh… Why didn't you just say that earlier?"

"I dunno. Well it's getting late. Lets get you tucked into bed, yeah?"

"Read me a story?"

"Sure. Why not?"

That little spark that I liked shone in his eyes. I smiled brightly as I took his hand and led him up the stairs. He followed eagerly. Once the kid was settled I walked over to the personal bookcase I had placed in the room.

"Which one?"

"The fairytales!"

"Ok, ok I hear you. No need to shout."

Pulling the book from the shelf I brought over the chair from the desk to the side of the bed. The book opened easily to the previously marked page. I enjoyed reading the story to him as his expressions would change at various points. Sometimes excited, other times on edge, but he was always into the story no matter what it was. I paused at a rather dramatic point.

"He doesn't die."

"Huh? Why'd you tell me that?" He whined.

"You just seemed a little too into the story. I didn't want-"

"Don't Do that. Just read." He practically bounced in his seat.

Normally I'd have been irritated at such an interruption, but if it was him I was ok with it. So I simply smiled.

"Ok. Relax. I'll finish this one and then you need to sleep, ok?"

"Promise."

The story was finished faster than I expected. I actually enjoyed my time with him and it seemed like every moment was slipping away faster than I could grasp it. No moment stayed longer than that… A moment. I sighed and stood. Placing the book back in it's rightful place I bid the kid goodnight before killing the light and closing the door.

 **I know I know I'm morbid. I mean I have one of England I'm going to put up after I finish this one sooo... yeeeaaaahhh... Don't hate me. Well that was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it...**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the room. I avoided eye contact with Greece. I couldn't handle a fight right now. I didn't have the energy. So avoiding him would be the best option. I was never good at holding my tongue or my fist for that matter. So if it came down to it I'd have to think up comebacks and or fire a few punches. I couldn't have anyone getting suspicious. I couldn't have anyone knowing. So I forced a smile and took a seat. I leaned back in said chair in the most content way I could think of. I set the folder of papers on the table before directing my gaze toward the arguing England and France.

I couldn't really make out what they were yelling about, but it was a good distraction. France flipped his hair and struck a pose for whatever reason. England was shouting some insult I had no clue as to what it meant though it was clear it wasn't the nicest thing in the world by the way France was reacting. America was trying his best to break them up by offering hamburgers, but he seemed to have had some second thoughts because he was eating them himself. Italy was eating some pasta dish. Germany looked rather irritated that half of the nations here were eating.

It was as chaotic as usual. I wondered for the briefest moment why I was here in the first place, but pushed that aside. I sighed lazily as I watched the show. This was better than any TV show that was for sure. If it wasn't such a risk I would have set up a camera in here and sold the footage. I was slightly surprised when a cat jumped up onto the table. It lay contently on top of my folder. Of course. I looked over.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes." Greece took his time in answering as per usual.

"Could you take it off the table? Or more specifically my folder?"

"She looks comfortable. Why should I move her?"

"Fine." I shoved the cat off the table earning a glare from Greece.

I glared back and turned away and back toward the scene that was England and France. However as soon as my back was turned a fist connected with the back of my skull. I hit the ground hard, the chair coming with me. I stayed where I was for a moment. Just processing what happened.

"Ow...Who do you think you are, brat?!" I rubbed at the back of my head.

"Che."

I weighed my options. That hurt a whole lot more than it should have. My energy was sapped enough as it was. I would rather be sleeping than be here. Dammit now I sound like Greece. If I fought back he'd notice that I didn't pack as much of a punch. However I couldn't just not retaliate. If I didn't he'd notice something was up. I had done well for the longest time in acting normal. Like nothing was wrong. Like I wasn't hiding something. I couldn't throw all of my efforts away now. He wasn't strong enough yet. If that cat freak just attacked him just to hurt me I wouldn't able to do anything and he couldn't protect himself yet. Why did this have to be so difficult? I should have just not come. Made up an excuse- no no that would also raise suspicion. Dammit!

"Are you going to lie there all day?"

"Why would you care?" I snapped.

He didn't give a response though I could feel his eyes on me. I had to do something. Or maybe I shouldn't… Why did this have to be so hard? I never had this many problems before. Damn that hurt… If only I wasn't so weak. If only the kid wasn't such a jackass. If only I would have prepared better for situations like this. How was I supposed to protect the kid if I couldn't pull it together?

"Come on… I didn't hit you that hard."

The toe of a shoe prodded at my side. Damn brat… Why couldn't he just let me be…?

"Shut up…"

Come on. Push yourself up. Do something. I pulled my leg out from under the chair. That's a start. Now hit him.

"If you're going to be such a baby about it-"

He staggered back, a hand going to his jaw. I really hope that hurt. I put all I had into that damn punch. I yanked the chair back up and seated myself in it before he could react.

"Damn brat…" I muttered.

I resisted the urge to rub my hand. Even hitting him hurt. My whole arm was aching now. What did that kid eat? I really wanted to just lie down. Just for a little while. For whatever reason he didn't do anything. Just looked me up and down. No comments. He just took his seat again. The cat eagerly jumping into his lap. Thank God… Couldn't this meeting start already? I just wanted this over with. Where the hell did America go? I swore everything was getting louder. The sound was rather disorientating.

However things went deathly silent much to my relief when Germany had had enough. I tried to keep the look off my face. Order was quickly obtained as the nation chewed everyone out. With a quick shout for America and the nation not showing it was decided that it would be started without him. I tried my best to pay attention, but it was becoming evident that I needed rest before I passed out again. My vision was wavering and my head was aching for more reasons than being hit. I needed out. Especially since the 'hero' had come back in and was spouting nonsense once again. I couldn't hold out for much longer like this. As soon as I was sure all attention was on the idiot I slipped out of the room as quietly as possible.

Using the wall I moved along at a rather unsteady pace. I was not doing well. Should have stayed home. Then I could be in bed. The kid would complain that I was being lazy again, but would go and entertain himself as per usual. I wouldn't have to deal with Greece. Or anyone for that matter.

My head was spinning… Great. Just what I needed. Come on. You can make it. You can make it up the flight of… rather tall stairs… and down a neverending hallway… This was going to be harder than I thought. You have time. Sit when needed and make it. If you don't the kid is as good as dead. Why did I have to care? Why did life Hate me? I looked up the ascent warily. So many bloody stairs. Gripping the railing I started up. One step at a time. Just one at a time. You can make it. You can make. You have to make it.

I wanted to curse at myself at how I was panting before I even made it to the top. I leaned on the wall heavily and sank down. I now hated stairs with a passion. I had no trouble with stairs a couple nights ago. Why now? I drew in a breath and attempted to let it out slowly. The kid had to be going through another growth spurt for me to feel this awful. I slowly forced myself up. My legs shook with the effort. I used to be so strong and I was brought to my knees by a kid. Sad… Just like the rest of my life. I looked down the long hall. I sighed. I really didn't want to go all the way down there. I wasn't sure I was steady enough to make it either.

"What was That?"

I looked back swift enough to make me regret it. That helped nothing. Not the pain or the dizziness.

"What are you doing following me, brat?"

"Why'd you leave in the middle of a meeting? That isn't like you and it also isn't like you to hold back either."

"Aw are you saying you're worried about me?" I mocked with a grin that I was sure didn't reach my eyes, but my mask covered it up nicely.

"As if. I was just curious as to your change in behavior."

"Curiosity Killed the Cat."

No reaction. He was just waiting for an answer that I wasn't about to give him. I couldn't hold this stare down for long though. I was tiring faster than expected. So I turned and headed down the hall. I knew it was too much to hope he didn't notice how my hand was glued to the wall, but it was better this than passing out in front of him. He followed.

"Quit following me." I snapped.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Yes. Back the fuck off or your curiosity is going to kill Your cat."

"How about why you're using the wall for support?" He grasped my arm quickly.

I tried jerking out of it, but he held on.

"Let go."

He just stared at me. Stubborn brat. I tried again with the same result. So I aimed another punch at him which he block with such ease it was insulting. He stayed silent as I struggled to get him to release me, just waiting for me to get tired of trying, I'm sure. I quit my efforts rather quickly and just glared. This continued for awhile until I felt the need to sit down. So I sunk down slowly and he followed. Still refusing to let go. I was going to bloody pass out in front of him. I could feel it poking around the corners of my mind. Well if there was nothing I could do I'd hold out with pure stubbornness. He would not get to the kid. I leaned back against the wall. I could hear him talking, but the words blurred together. First my hearing went and then my sight before I faded out for an undetermined amount of time.

 **The reason for this story was pure boredom. Sure a little oc but this is kind of fun. I hope you all enjoy it if just a little.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke rather slowly. Fading in as I called it now. I had learned to take it slow and just let it come to me rather than forcing myself to wake up. All that did was drain me and that wasn't ideal when I had just woken up. Even breaths. Just focus on breathing. Don't think. Let your senses come to you. In... Out… In… Out. Touch. Soft surface. Rather warm and comfortable. Cozy even. A gentle breeze caressing my face. A nice spring breeze. How relaxing. In… Out… In… Out…. In… Out… Smell. Early morning air. Crisp and fresh. Freshly cut grass. In… Out… In… Out… In… Out… Breathe… Just breathe… In… Out… Hearing. Chirping birds. Rustling leaves in the trees. My own calm, steady breathing. There was a slight shift in movement to my right, but I pushed that aside. I couldn't let my mind start thinking now. Breathe. Ignore it and breathe. There are no threats. Just a calm morning. In… Out… In… Out… Sight. The room beyond my closed eyes was brighter. Warm sunlight was shining through the window. Too bright. I needed a little more time. Breathe… In… Out… It was dimming if ever so slightly. I slowly cracked my eyes open. My vision blurred.

I turned my head away from the sunlight slowly. Too bright. Dammit. I groaned lightly. Then the light was gone with the sound of metal rings gliding along a pole and the shift of fabric. I took a moment to process it. It took far longer to connect the dots than it should have. Someone was in the room with me. Damn what happened? Must've passed out again. But when? Ok… I left the meeting... I was dizzy... The stairs were torture… Then I rested for a moment… Then… Then I got back up and headed down the hall… I was stopped by someone.

"Turkey-san?"

I looked over slowly. I blinked several times, trying to get my vision to correct itself. Japan stood by the side of the bed next to the slightly swaying drapes with an expression I was having a hard time reading especially now. Was Japan the one that stopped me? No. No he wouldn't have just up and left a meeting. Come on. Think.

"... Japan? Why… What happened?"

"Greece told me you fainted."

Oh right. Greece. That bastard wouldn't let me be.

"Really? Well that's… embarrassing."

I slowly tried to push myself up, but Japan set a hand on my shoulder. Just a simple touch, but it was enough. I looked into his face, purposely avoiding his eyes. I swore he could read minds if you looked into his eyes.

"It is best not to strain yourself right now."

"I think I know my limits. Sitting up isn't going to kill me."

He didn't speak, but didn't remove his fingertips from my shoulder. So I gave up on sitting up for the time being.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Since yesterday afternoon."

"...And what time is it now?"

"Nine twenty three am."

"So I was out for about... " I attempted to count through the fog that lingered in my head.

"Twenty one hours." Japan saved me the effort thankfully.

"Ah." I looked away.

I let my eyes close and a sigh slipped past my lips. How was I going to talk my way out of this? How was I going to talk them into leaving me alone? How irritating… Greece just had to follow me. What an annoying brat. Always acting so high and mighty.

"You are remarkably thinner than the last I saw you."

"Is that so…"

"You appeared to have a slight fever when Greece brought me to you as well."

"Where is that cat freak anyway? If he was just going to dump me on you he might as well have just left me. Damn brat. Always half assing things."

"He went to get breakfast as I requested."

"Hmnnn…"

"... He told me you were acting strangely before you left and when he found you."

"Was not. I was acting fine."

He sighed slowly before continuing. "What were you feeling before you passed out?"

"I was feeling irritated. Nothing new there."

"Other than the irritation." He pressed. Persistent.

Why was he soooo… He had such a bad habit of fussing like a worried mother when someone was ill which was good for Greece I'm sure. But me, no.

"I was dizzy." And yet I broke anyway. It had to be that pathetic look.

He hummed in thought as he reached under the blanket to take my wrist. He put a slight pressure with his pointer and middle finger. I didn't fight it. More silence. Time I used for nothing productive. I just stared at the door. Then he dropped my arm.

"Has this dizziness happened before?"

"Nope. First time." I was sure I lied smoothly, but he didn't seem to believe me.

He sighed again, but let it go. "The dizziness, I'm sure has to do with your new eating habits."

I said nothing. Just kept my gaze anywhere, but on him. Blocked window. Wall. Door. Ceiling. What a boring paintjob. Blankets. Hey there was a thread loose. Back to the wall. More boring paint.

"If you don't eat it Will cause ailments."

"Che. Really? Wouldn't have guessed."

That was when the door opened.

"Finally awake, huh?"

Greece walked in with a plate full of rather sugary looking foods which he set on the side table. Japan took a hold of my upper arm as if to help me as I pushed myself up.

"So do you want to tell me why you quit eating in the first place?" Greece looked me over and I glared back instinctively.

"What I do is none of your concern."

He snorted like I was the immature child before he caught Japan's gaze. He lifted the plate he had set down and placed it on my lap. I didn't sever my glare.

"Quit glaring at me and eat."

"Make me."

"Oh I-"

"Greece, don't. Please. No unnecessary stress right now."

At Japan's request he shut his mouth. He sat down and fixed his gaze on the boring wall I was previously staring at. They at least could have put a painting or a picture of some sort up there.

"Please eat."

There was a soft touch on my arm and I sighed. I shifted and picked up the metal fork before casually eating what was brought even though I had no clue what half of it was. It tasted fine so I guess it was ok… Wow… Great way to judge things. Hey is that mold? I dunno, but it tastes fine. I spent a moment chiding myself until there was another touch that urged me to continue eating. Poor Japan probably thought I was anorexic or some shit. Well that was better than them knowing about the kid though. As soon as the plate was cleared Japan was back to questioning me.

"When did you quit eating?"

"I never quit eating."

"Then when did your diet start thinning?"

"It isn't thinning."

"Would you just stop it and tell us what happened?" Greece put in.

"Nothing happened. Whatever you think is wrong with me is just in your heads."

"So you being weaker is in my head?"

"I'm not weak."

"No fighting. I won't allow it. Not now."

"I was just trying to get an answer." Greece protested.

"You want an answer? I gave you one. Have I stopped eating? No. Have I forgotten to sometimes? Sure, but I am not ill. I am not weak. There is nothing wrong." I practically hissed at Greece. "I'm Fine."

"And you got That thin off of occasionally not eating?" He seemed skeptical.

"I never said it didn't happen in succession before. I get stressed and I go to bed without eating. Deal with it."

Greece set his jaw and met my glare while Japan seemed generally pleased with the answers.

"We're far more durable than humans so this had to have been going on for a long time, but the symptoms have only showed up recently-"

"I don't have to explain anything to you." I growled.

Leave it to him to make things all the more difficult.

"I'm sick of the twenty questions. I don't have to deal with this."

Before Japan could protest I was pulling on my boots. Grasping my coat I fled. Japan's delayed protests died out and Greece made no move to stop me.

 **Yeah I am having fun with this. I like manipulating things like this. I just can't help myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

After enduring another day of chaos and idiocy I had finally returned home. Having others suspicious of me was not a good thing. I doubted the two of them would go and tell others about what they thought to be wrong with me. However chances were they'd start talking if they found out about the kid and that would make things difficult. So as long as I kept the kid out of sight. As long as they didn't know about the kid everything would work out fine. It was a simple goal. Simple, but harder than I thought it would be.

I looked up and smiled at the grinning child. So cheerful. Chatting on and on and I was more than willing to listen and humor the child. I was falling further and further into this and once I hit a certain point I was never going to come back. But that was ok. I cared far too much for the kid and I didn't find it a problem. If I was to give my life for him then so be it. I froze at the knock at the door.

"... Watch the pan. I'll be back."

"Ok."

I turned and headed out of the kitchen and toward the front door. An emotion that I wasn't comfortable with forming in my chest. I hesitated a moment before opening the door. I wanted to curse, but no. Bad idea.

"What do you want?"

"We just came to check on you." Japan spoke calmly while Greece was not so subtly trying to look past me.

I leaned on the door frame to block his view into my home. His expression stayed set as per usual. Damn brat.

"I don't need you checking on me. I'm fine."

I went to close the door, but Greece held out a hand to stop it from closing. I glared at him though he was unintimidated.

"What more do you want from me?"

"You're hiding something and I plan to find out what it is."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then how did you get so thin after only-"

"What are you looking at me for? Damn pervert." I huffed and set my hand on the door again.

"Please. We are just concerned for your well being." Japan spoke innocently while Greece matched my icy glare with a fiery one.

I snorted. "Since when has anyone given a damn about what I do? I'm not doing anything illegal so neither of who have a right to stick your noses into My life."

"But whatever you are doing is harmful-"

"I'm warning you to back off, Japan. Both of you just leave me alone."

"You're rather defensive over nothing." Greece spoke, showing he was unwilling to back down so easily.

"Ok fine. I'm doing drugs. Would you like some?"

Japan seemed to buy it as a look of horror hit his features for a second. Greece however just rolled his eyes.

"If that's the case I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we took a quick look around."

I set my arm on the doorframe to block his path. "You are not allowed in my home."

"And why might that be?" He drawled.

"We're enemies, aren't we?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. I froze. I could practically feel the color drain from my face. Dread sunk into my stomach making me feel more sick than I already did.

"It's burning!"

"... Who was that?"

I nearly cursed as I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I practically slammed the door intending to close it. However Greece again easily stopped it and which point I started pushing against it. I knew it was bound to make the situation worse, but again it was the only thing I could think of to do at the time. I didn't have an explanation ready. I quickly lost the battle as A: I was much weaker and B: both of them were pushing it open now. As a result I hit the wood floor with a muffled sound of discomfort while Greece wasted no time in rushing off to find the voice's owner. Japan hesitated as he seemed to be debating on helping me up and chasing after Greece. I shot after Greece before he could make a decision. Japan, with no other options, followed me. I found Greece staring in shock at the child in the room. Looking the kid over in a stunned silence though the kid didn't seem to notice the tension. Green eyes, tan skin, brown locks. Which I needed to cut again. Dammit. Japan let out a hushed sound of surprise at the sight. The kid looked up at Greece curiously.

"Who are you?"

Greece however just countered the question with a question. "What's your name?"

"Turkey."

The kid grinned brightly with that smile that made me take him in that day. He was so full of life. And there goes my little secret. Greece looked at me slowly. I saw something in his eyes I was sure I'd never see. The brat was horrified. But not just that. Concern for me was also taking form. At any other time I'd swear the brat was ill. This needed to stop Now. I kneeled down.

"These are some people from work. Why don't you go play for awhile and I'll finish up dinner and get these two out. Then it'll just be you and me for awhile. No work. I promise." I smile and he grinned back.

"Can you tell me more stories?"

"Yes, of course. Whatever you want."

I enjoyed the moment while it lasted. He hugged me before taking off. I moved back toward the stove in hopes to salvage what I could from the burning dinner. I made no move to approach the subject of the child. What was I supposed to say?

"Turkey-san…" Japan seemed to be at a loss as well.

"It's just Sadik here." I didn't turn around.

"How long has that rebellion been around?" Greece shook himself of the shock.

"It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? That thing is sucking the life out of you. Taking all your resources. It's no wonder-"

My grip on the spoon tightened. "Don't Call him That."

"Don't you understand that you're dying?"

"Of course I do."

I let out a sigh as I willed myself to relax a little. The moment of silence dragged on. I found it rather stressful.

"... If you need me to get rid of it for y-"  
"You are Not to lay a finger on that child." I sent Greece my most threatening glare, but all I got was a pitiful look in return.

Brat. I didn't need anyone's pity.

"Doesn't the thought of death scare you?"

"I'm old. I've outlived my purpose by now."

"Turkey-san, we-"

"I told you not to call me that. Do you want the kid to hear?"

"You cannot allow it to grow anymore."

"And why not? You've never given a damn about me before. You have no right to barge into my home and threaten My child."

"We're your friends."

"It is not your kid. It is a rebellion. Either one that is going to succeed and kill you if it continues to grow or it needs to be put down before you get too weak to rebound."

"Get out. Now. He is mine and only I get to decide what's best. Touch that child and I will show you why I was the best assassin in my day."

Greece met my glare with a half hearted one while Japan just shook his head.

"We Are your friends. We care for your well being whether you believe it or not." Japan spoke calmly and I turned back to the half burnt dish.

"I don't have friends. Now go. I will not warn you both again."

"Let us go, Greece-san."

Greece looked between Japan and I before complying. I traced their progress to the door by sound before I allowed myself to relax. Damn I was exhausted.

 **For some reason I don't think anyone is having as much fun as I am... Oh well. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys!**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat with the kid that night. He was full of boundless energy as always. Wanting to play games. Hear stories. Explore. Things I was hardly ever up to, but I did my best to join in and take him wherever he wanted to go. Give him whatever he needed, wanted. I raised him rather unlike myself. I didn't want him to be alone as I was. So I taught him to swallow his pride. To stand up for those he cared for. Not give in to anger. To treat others with respect. And thus he was a rather respectful and people just loved him. I loved him. My son.

* * *

Japan and Greece sat in front of a rather surprised Egypt. Never touching the drinks that they were offered they told their story. Calmly. Concerned. Looking for direction. Egypt listened without interruption. The pleasant confusion as to why they were here melted away in the heat. The even expression never leaving his features, but the calm in his eyes darkened considerably as the story went on. The Egyptian slowly set the glass down.

"So… he has a rebellion. And he plans to keep it. Is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes."

Egypt drew in a long breath and let it out slowly. Looking the two over he took a moment.

"Then we have a choice to make. Tell me. How long has it been around? For how long has he been growing it?"

"We are not certain. However it appears that to have been for some time now. He is rather weak."

"He'll die any day now with how things are going." Greece put in.

"I see… What will you do then?"

"What will we do? We came here for your help."

"As I see it there are only two ways this is going to go. Either he is going to die and the rebellion will take his place as the new Turkey, new Government, new customs with the old, new working systems, new everything. The second option is to kill it while it is premature. While we still can. It is still a child, yes?"

"That is correct."

"Then there's still time. The choice needs to be made now. You need to decide whether or not you can live with the guilt. Leech or not it means a lot to Turkey."

The two looked at eachother.

"Well?"

"It's the only way to save Turkey."

"It is better to have him hate us for a while than have him dead."

The Egyptian nodded to himself. "So you have made your choice? Kill the rebellion?"

"Yes."

"Then we'd better get going. The sooner it gets extinguished the better." Egypt stood. "Get what you need. I'll get something to tie Turkey down with. He's bound to fight like his own life is at stake."

 **Short chapter yes, but I'm going to just wrap this up. Screw continuing. It isn't a really visited story due to it being a Turkey story so it's not like many are gonna miss it. But I love it all the same. I love Turkey all the same. I'll do what I always do with stories like this too. I'll have different endings! Yay! Well thanks for all who have read this so far. I hope you enjoyed it. Especially my three reviewers! Thanks a lot! BrightDarkness signing off until the next chapter. Also to be known as ending A!**


	6. Chapter 6 Ending A

"One more chapter? Please?"

"You've been saying 'one more chapter' for the past four chapters. It's ten. You need to go to bed. I'll read you more tomorrow night."

"But…"

"Ah. Tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

That seemed to satisfy the kid. I set the book back on the shelf and bid him goodnight just like I always did. Then I practically dragged myself down the hall toward my own bedroom. I swore I loved my bed more and more each day. I never wanted to leave it half the time. I now knew why Greece loved and appreciated naps as I did now too.

I fell onto the surface gratefully. Just happy to be off my feet though I hadn't been up for long. Every day was getting more and more tiring. Harder and harder to pull myself up each day. Harder to do tasks I had done so easily before. But I kept going. Just for the kid. Just because I was needed. I was needed for once and it felt good. That kid was my reason for living. My reason for being. And as long as he needed me I would keep going. I would keep doing everything I could to protect him and give him everything he needed, wanted.

Sure it hurt every once in awhile, but that was ok. Just as long as he prospered. One day he would be needed. He would be in control and I… He would do great on his own. He would do this country good. He would was going take care of things.

A yawn slipped past my lips and no sooner had sleep consumed me.

* * *

Something was amiss. I woke to darkness. I was still very tired, but even through that haze of drowsiness I could tell that something just wasn't right. So I did the first thing that came to mind. Whether it be instinct or a disconnected thought I moved through the darkness toward the kids room. My steps dragging and my sight blurred, I drifted down the hall and cracked the door open.

I took a moment. Nothing seemed out of place. The kid was still sound asleep. The chair still at the desk. All books in order except for the one left on top of the bookcase. Closet door shut. Window shut and locked firmly. Fan making just the slightest noise as it cooled the room if ever so slightly. The scene was just as I had left it. So I closed the door quietly with the softest click before casting a glance down the dark hallway. I followed it and stopped at the stairs. The front door was in view at the top. My brow furrowed and I headed down, rubbing at my eyes. I checked the door out. Still locked. No windows open that shouldn't be from what I could see. Nothing broken.

Reluctantly I took a tour of my own home. Everything seemed to be in it's proper place. No broken or missing items. Not even the slightest sound from what I could pick up. Then again I was so out of it I couldn't even feel the usual dull throb that seemed to originate from my very soul when my country was suffering or changing.

Before I knew it I was heading back up the stairs. From there I took another quick look around the much smaller top floor. Most of the rooms were unused and locked up besides the bedrooms and my office which was a complete mess at the moment. Didn't want the kid getting into any old weapons or something stupid like that. What good parent leaves rooms like that unlocked? Maybe I wasn't the best, but I knew what kids shouldn't be getting into. I knew what lines shouldn't be crossed.

Checking each locked door to make sure it was just that, still locked I made my way back to check on the kid again. He hadn't moved besides the even rise and fall of his chest. Nothing was any different. Everything was as it should be. But for some reason I just wasn't satisfied. I just couldn't will myself to turn back around and go to bed though I almost desperately wanted to.

So I decided to take another look around. This time more thoroughly. I headed back to my own bedroom and reached into one of the plain vases, the ones no one would think to steal or sell, and pulled out a small ring of keys. Then I was off again. Checking out each locked door. Unlock it, enter, look around, check windows, exit, relock it, next room. This process repeated several times. Nothing. There was Nothing and yet… I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. That something was wrong. I returned the keys to their hiding place and that was when I heard it. A click. Almost silent from where I was, but it was there. One of the doors downstairs had opened.

I didn't waste a second. My breathing had slowed considerably more out of an old habit than anything. I was low to the ground, my steps light and quick as I moved toward the stairs. I took a peek down it. Front door still secure. That left it to the door in the kitchen or a window open that I highly doubted I missed or I just didn't hear it when I came back up. I carefully moved down the stairs making sure to avoid that third step that had a bad habit of squeaking. But at least I'd know if they were headed upstairs. Toward my child. But I'd keep him safe.

Once I reached the ground floor there was a sound of something sliding off a surface. A cup maybe. But it didn't hit the ground… Really? They were stealing Cups? No no could be a makeshift weapon or a vase. So they're either really desperate and stealing food or they were looking for items that could make them a quick buck. Either I was going to be feeding some starving people, call me crazy but if someone is that desperate then a little food could be spared, or I was going to be beating some wannabe thieves senseless. Or killing them. Whatever happens happens. Not my fault they picked My house.

I took a peek into the kitchen. Back door ajar. For easy and quick escape meaning they wouldn't be here long or they were stupid. Tape held the lock open… So not stupid… A cup sat on the counter. One that wasn't out before… I made an attempt to process why. I didn't dare go near it.

Move on to the next area. Could be a trap. Careful though… Stay out of sight...

So I moved back and looped around to the living room. Nothing out of place here. Nothing stolen. Yet.

Careful. Careful. Watch your back. Avoid the moonlight. Avoid casting shadows. Check the kitchen again. Keep tabs on the area.

So I moved back around. Cup still in the same spot. I switched to the other side of the doorframe. The kitchen appeared to be abandoned, but they could be behind the counter. Moving slowly I stayed on the wall of the counter to peek into the hidden space. Nothing. So I moved toward the door, removed the tape and shut it slowly before locking it again. That could delay their escape.

The stairs squeaked.

I nearly cursed.

You have someone to protect now you idiot. You should have kept close to the stairs. Let the bastards escape if they want to. Just keep the kid Safe.

I was by the stairs in a silent flash. Adrenaline keeping all weariness and pain at bay. It was deserted. I headed up quickly. From there I made a beeline for the kids room. Nothing had changed when I looked into it… But... This was very bad. I hadn't even spotted the threat yet. I needed information. I needed to know what I was up against. Were there two? Five? How was I to know? They could be anywhere. They could have continued up or retreated back down when the stairs squeaked.

Check the floor out. If they aren't there then move back down. But watch the stairs. Protect the kid.

I retraced my steps and went about securing the second floor. Room by room. Checking locked doors to make sure they were still locked. Searching rooms. Listening for the stairs and opening doors. It was so quiet. I really didn't like this. Did they know somehow? Or were they spies? Was I just going nuts? No the tape on the door was a dead giveaway. If the door was still closed and locked then insanity was an option.

I froze as I saw a dark silhouette by the window in the library. The moonlight erasing all details. I watched carefully as they looked through one of the books. Something wasn't right here. Either they were waiting for me and wanted to bribe, make a deal, or inform me of something or this was a trap. I was going to go with trap. Why hadn't I taken a weapon from behind one of my locked doors? I would really appreciate a throwing knife or needle right now. Something to take the bastard out. But with nothing silent to use in case there were others, which I didn't doubt, so tactical retreat it was and I slowly began to back out. My low crouch hid me well in the darkness, but apparently it wasn't enough.

They turned around and rushed me as his lackeys jumped me. I bit back a curse, turning it into a hiss. I struggled to escape the trio. I kicked at the one that had been standing by the window and elbowed the one on my left as hard as I could. Despite my efforts and the hits I managed to connect I couldn't break free. Weakened or not I should be able to shake off a few humans. I hadn't gotten that weak yet-... Unless they weren't humans. If America threatened me and accused me of sending terrorists into his country again I was going to flip a switch. I had better things to do right now than bother him. I was trying to stay Under the radar. That and if he wanted the literal drop dead dedicated terrorists then he wanted Iran and such anyway.

I debated on yelling for the kid to run as I was being restrained, but decided against it. They didn't need to know about the kid.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" I hissed.

No response.

"Fuck."

I struggled to keep my wrists slightly apart as to allow a chance for escape later, but they caught onto every trick I was trying to pull. Not America then. This was too organized and careful. Then who the hell was it? I huffed angrily as I wracked my brain for an escape. I glared up at the three in the darkness as they drew back to examine their work. I froze. Nothing happened for a second. That was when something clicked.

"Don't you dare." I struggled to sound threatening, but the fear was creeping in.

"Go take care of it. I'll watch him." Egypt spoke calmly.

"No. No, don't."

"I am sorry, but it must be done."

Greece and Japan turned to leave.

"TURKEY!"

"Hurry."

The two were off. Not needing any more encouragement.

"RUN, TURKEY!"

I struggled rather pathetically though I knew it was of no use.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

So I put everything I had into warning the poor kid. Warning my reason for living. Egypt made no attempt to silence me.

"YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY! RUN!

The squeak on the third step sounded.

"RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"

Hurry kid. You have to survive. For both of our sakes.

There was a slash of ease. Just a taste… and I knew he had been caught.

"NO! NO YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

My struggling had come back full force. Another wave of soft, cool relief came with a panicked scream. One that called my name. A plea to be saved. For help. He was so scared.

"LET HIM GO!"

Something sharp. I needed something sharp. I needed to save him. I needed to get loose. I needed just a little space to slip my hand out. Just one and my other hand would be free as well. I'd have to get by Egypt next, but I'd cross that bridge when I got there. My pain was diminishing.

"STOP IT!"

He was crying. He didn't even know why this was happening. I bit the hand that tried to still me. Egypt made a quiet sound of discomfort. The only thing that indicated that he was in pain. What the HELL were they doing to the kid?! I knew he was far more durable than he was before, but it couldn't take this long for him to die. They were either torturing him for fun or he was fighting to cling to life. Still hoping that I'd come to his rescue.

I didn't have time to wince as the thin but strong rope that bound me cut into my flesh as I pulled it out. One I quickly put to use. I struggled against the other nation who fought to pin me. His knee dug into my back in attempt to halt my fighting if only for a moment. It was in that moment where he forced an arm behind my back again when it all stopped.

The deep pang in the very center of my being ceased. The crying and begging stopped. I quit fighting. Silence reigned. Only our labored breathing could be heard. No. It was over. I was too late.

"No…"

Egypt said nothing.

I lost him. I lost him and the relief was immense.

"No… No… Dammit…"

No response as I was reluctantly released. I Lost him and the pain had vanished. Slowly being replaced gradually.

"NO! NO! NO!"

I slammed my bloodied fist on the floor. A weight had lifted and yet…

"DAMMIT!"

A deep pain was shone in Egypt's eyes though his expression was calm. Greece and Japan seemed to have decided to not come back up.

"DAMN ALL OF YOU!"

I didn't bother trying to get up. I was wasting what energy I had on cursing them. I knew I'd never make it to the kid. I'd never make it to my child. It didn't take too long before I was overcome with what was only to be described as bliss. My eyes slowly shut though I tried to fight it back. Everything just faded away. No pain. No cares. There I fell into the most restful sleep I had had in long while...


	7. Chapter 7 Ending A2

I roused slowly. I was actually comfortably warm for once. I felt better than I had in a long while. Refreshed. Alive. However I soon recalled the past events. I jolted awake and practically fell out of the bed I had woken in, in my haste. I felt slightly stiff, but I quickly pushed that aside. Upon searching the house I came across nothing. No blood. No body. No evidence of a struggle. There was nothing. He was gone. It was like he had never existed. He was just gone. He was my world and now…

I stopped in the livingroom. The culprits… The killers of my child looked up at me. Silence. None of them seemed to want to break the silence. So I did.

"You… You killed him… You fucking bastards. You Killed Him." I drew forward unsteadily.

I really wanted to hurt them. I really wanted them to pay. To suffer.

"It had to be done. Any longer and you wouldn't have made it."

I threw a punch at Greece who blocked it.

"You killed my child! He was all I had! He was my everything and you just took him away!"

None of my strikes got through, but I kept at it and he didn't make a move to stop me. Just letting it happen while the other two watched. Gazes full of pity and sympathy.

"I promised him I'd keep him safe! He was my reason to keep living! He was a chance for this country to evolve and prosper! He was just a child and you killed him! He didn't even know why it happened! And you still killed him!"

"Turkey, we only wanted help you. You may not-"

"Help me? Help me? What right did you have to decide what was best for me? What right did you have to take away the one who put meaning back into my life?" I glared at Egypt who just offered a sad expression in return.

"He Was All I Had. He was the only one who saw Me as who I am now! The only one who trusted me! He Liked me dammit! He was the only one in this whole world that I couldn't possibly screw up the relationship with! He had no other view of me than the one he saw and it was going to stay that way! He was going to take my place and I had everything set up so he could live happily after my passing and you ruined it! He was going to have a real life. He never got to experience anything. He never got to see the world… He really liked me. He was the only one… The only one… who smiled when he looked at me…"

I stared at the floor. I felt hopeless. His future had been destroyed and I failed him. I felt like crying, but for some reason I couldn't.

"What am I supposed to do now? What's the point of going on when everything just keeps getting taken away from me?"

That was when Egypt stood, but Greece started speaking before he could.

"So that's it? You're just going to cast aside what we did to save you and give up? I honestly thought you were smart enough to see that despite everything we still care. But apparently you're just so dense that you couldn't even see what we went through to pull out of death's grip. You've been out for almost a week since the incident and we've been worried Sick. I was worried we lost you anyway many times. You have no idea how close to actually dying you were, do you? What do you think would happen if you would have gone too? What about Your people? What would have happened to them? How do you think We would feel if you just left? How do you think we Felt not only during this last week, but since you started weakening? It's not all about You."

I had nothing to say to that and I didn't dare look up. A sigh passed Egypt's lips as that darker spark in his eyes receded to give him that sad look again.

"Why are you so…"

Shaking his head he approached and embraced me.

"Don't you Ever do that to me, us, anyone, again."

I didn't dare give a definite answer and they didn't push me for one. Things were quiet for the longest time.

"Lets just you taken care of for now, ok? We'll fix this." Egypt spoke softly, but made no move to let go.


	8. Chapter 8 Ending B

"One more chapter? Please?"

"You've been saying 'one more chapter' for the past four chapters. It's ten. You need to go to bed. I'll read you more tomorrow night."

"But…"

"Ah. Tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

That seemed to satisfy the kid. I set the book back on the shelf and bid him goodnight just like I always did. Then I practically dragged myself down the hall toward my own bedroom. I swore I loved my bed more and more each day. I never wanted to leave it half the time. I now knew why Greece loved and appreciated naps as I did now too.

I fell onto the surface gratefully. Just happy to be off my feet though I hadn't been up for long. Every day was getting more and more tiring. Harder and harder to pull myself up each day. Harder to do tasks I had done so easily before. But I kept going. Just for the kid. Just because I was needed. I was needed for once and it felt good. That kid was my reason for living. My reason for being. And as long as he needed me I would keep going. I would keep doing everything I could to protect him and give him everything he needed, wanted.

Sure it hurt every once in awhile, but that was ok. Just as long as he prospered. One day he would be needed. He would be in control and I… He would do great on his own. He would do this country good. He would was going take care of things.

A yawn slipped past my lips and no sooner had sleep consumed me.

* * *

Something was amiss. I woke to darkness. I was still very tired, but even through that haze of drowsiness I could tell that something just wasn't right. So I did the first thing that came to mind. Whether it be instinct or a disconnected thought I moved through the darkness toward the kids room. My steps dragging and my sight blurred I drifted down the hall and cracked the door open.

I took a moment. Nothing seemed out of place. The kid was still sound asleep. The chair still at the desk. All books in order except for the one left on top of the bookcase. Closet door shut. Window shut and locked firmly. Fan making just the slightest noise as it cooled the room if ever so slightly. The scene was just as I had left it. So I closed the door quietly with the softest click before casting a glance down the dark hallway. I followed it and stopped at the stairs. The front door was in view at the top. My brow furrowed and I headed down, rubbing at my eyes. I checked the door out. Still locked. No windows open that shouldn't be from what I could see. Nothing broken.

Reluctantly I took a tour of my own home. Everything seemed to be in it's proper place. No broken or missing items. Not even the slightest sound from what I could pick up. Then again I was so out of it I couldn't even feel the usual dull throb that seemed to originate from my very soul when my country was suffering or changing.

Before I knew it I was heading back up the stairs. From there I took another quick look around the much smaller top floor. Most of the rooms were unused and locked up besides the bedrooms and my office which was a complete mess at the moment. Didn't want the kid getting into any old weapons or something stupid like that. What good parents leaves rooms like that unlocked? Maybe I wasn't the best, but I knew what kids shouldn't be getting into. I knew what lines shouldn't be crossed.

Checking each locked door to make sure it was just that, still locked I made my way back to check on the kid again. He hadn't moved besides the even rise and fall of his chest. Nothing was any different. Everything was as it should be. But for some reason I just wasn't satisfied. I just couldn't will myself to turn back around and go to bed though I almost desperately wanted to.

So I decided to take another look around. This time more thoroughly. I headed back to my own bedroom and reached into one of the plain vases, the ones no one would think to steal or sell, and pulled out a small ring of keys. Then I was off again. Checking out each locked door. Unlock it, enter, look around, check windows, exit, relock it, next room. This process repeated several times. Nothing. There was Nothing and yet… I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. That something was wrong. I returned the keys to their hiding place and that was when I heard it. A click. Almost silent from where I was, but it was there. One of the doors downstairs had opened.

I didn't waste a second. My breathing had slowed considerably more out of an old habit than anything. I was low to the ground, my steps light and quick as I moved toward the stairs. I took a peek down it. Front door still secure. That left it to the door in the kitchen or a window open that I highly doubted I missed or I just didn't hear it when I came back up. I carefully moved down the stairs making sure to avoid that third step that had a bad habit of squeaking. But at least I'd know if they were headed upstairs. Toward my child. But I'd keep him safe.

Once I reached the ground floor there was a sound of something sliding off a surface. A cup maybe. But it didn't hit the ground… Really? They were stealing Cups? No no could be a makeshift weapon or a vase. So they're either really desperate and stealing food or they were looking for items that could make them a quick buck. Either I was going to be feeding some starving people, call me crazy but if someone is that desperate then a little food could be spared, or I was going to be beating some wannabe thieves senseless. Or killing them. Whatever happens happens. Not my fault they picked My house.

I took a peek into the kitchen. Back door ajar. For easy and quick escape meaning they wouldn't be here long or they were stupid. Tape held the lock open… So not stupid… A cup sat on the counter. One that wasn't out before… I made an attempt to process why. I didn't dare go near it.

Move on to the next area. Could be a trap. Careful though… Stay out of sight...

So I moved back and loope around to the living room. Nothing out of place here. Nothing stolen. Yet.

Careful. Careful. Watch your back. Avoid the moonlight. Avoid casting shadows. Check the kitchen again. Keep tabs on the area.

So I moved back around. Cup still in the same spot. I switched to the other side of the doorframe. The kitchen appeared to be abandoned, but they could be behind the counter. Moving slowly I stayed on the wall of the counter to peek into the hidden space. Nothing. So I moved toward the door, removed the take and shut it slowly before locking it again. That could delay their escape.

The stairs squeaked.

I nearly cursed.

You have someone to protect now you idiot. You should have kept close to the stairs. Let the bastards escape if they want to. Just keep the kid Safe.

I was by the stairs in a silent flash. Adrenaline keeping all weariness and pain at bay. It was deserted. I headed up quickly. From there I made a beeline for the kids room. Nothing had changed when I looked into it… But... This was very bad. I hadn't even spotted the threat yet. I needed information. I needed to know what I was up against. Were there two? Five? How was I to know? They could be anywhere. They could have continued up or retreated back down when the stairs squeaked.

Check the floor out. If they aren't there then move back down. But watch the stairs. Protect the kid.

I retraced my steps and went about securing the second floor. Room by room. Checking locked doors to make sure they were still locked. Searching rooms. Listening for the stairs and opening doors. It was so quiet. I really didn't like this. Did they know somehow? Or were they spies? Was I just going nuts? No the tape on the door was a dead giveaway. If the door was still closed and locked then insanity was an option.

I froze as I saw a dark silhouette by the window in the library. The moonlight erasing all details. I watched carefully as they looked through one of the books. Something wasn't right here. Either they were waiting for me and wanted to bribe, make a deal, or inform me of something or this was a trap. I was going to go with trap. Why hadn't I taken a weapon from behind one of my locked doors? I would really appreciate a throwing knife or needle right now. Something to take the bastard out. But with nothing silent to use in case there were others, which I didn't doubt, so tactical retreat it was and I slowly began to back out. My low crouch hid me well in the darkness, but apparently it wasn't enough.

They turned around and rushed me as his lackeys jumped me. I bit back a curse, turning it into a hiss. I struggled to escape the trio. I kicked at the one that had been standing by the window and elbowed the one on my left as hard as I could. Despite my efforts and the hits I managed to connect I couldn't break free. Weakened or not I should be able to shake off a few humans. I hadn't gotten that weak yet-... Unless they weren't humans. If America threatened me and accused me of sending terrorists into his country again I was going to flip a switch. I had better things to do right now than bother him. I was trying to stay Under the radar. That and if he wanted the literal drop dead dedicated terrorists then he wanted Iran and such anyway.

I debated on yelling for the kid to run as I was being restrained, but decided against it. They didn't need to know about the kid.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" I hissed.

No response.

"Fuck."

I struggled to keep my wrists slightly apart as to allow a chance for escape later, but they caught onto every trick I was trying to pull. Not America then. This was too organized and careful. Then who the hell was it? I huffed angrily as I wracked my brain for an escape. I glared up at the three in the darkness as they drew back to examine their work. I froze. Nothing happened for a second. That was when something clicked.

"Don't you dare." I struggled to sound threatening, but the fear was creeping in.

"Go take care of it. I'll watch him." Egypt spoke calmly.

"No. No, don't."

"I am sorry, but it must be done."

Greece and Japan turned to leave.

"TURKEY!"

"Hurry."

The two were off. Not needing any more encouragement.

"RUN, TURKEY!"

 **AUTHOR NOTE ALERT! THIS IS WHERE IT CHANGES!**

I gritted my teeth as I focused on getting my hands free. The rest would follow. I just had to get one hand free and then things would go from there. All I heard was the searching steps of Japan and Greece. I knew the kid wasn't a real deep sleeper so he must have hid. Shit. It would only be a matter of time before they found him. But they didn't know where the kids room was. At least I hoped not. That could be used to our advantage if I could just get free.

I didn't have much time. I couldn't screw this up. Clenching and relaxing my muscles as I searched to a small opening to get just one hand free. This was taking too damn long. My glare on Egypt never faltered as I jumped between listening to see if they found the kid to planning how this was going to go down. Panic I fought back trying to rush my planning as I went through the strengths and weakness' of my enemies and my own. Adding in spots in the house where I could have an advantage, where I would be more exposed, and how I could leave an opening for the kid to have a chance to flee without incident.

There. Just a little more. Egypt drew forward, his expression set as per usual. Don't screw up. You have ONE Shot. ONE. I gave a quick kick to his chest as I pulled my hand free. Adrenaline numbing the pain. Now hurry. Before he can recover. I forced the little stand with the flower vase over. The smash was loud in the night. The shards and the water glittered like stars in the silver moonlight. I spotted the shard that was large enough to aid me. I didn't bother reaching for it. That would just create an opening for the recovered Egypt.

He lunged to try and restrain me. I elbowed him. Gut, face, throat, and he hit the ground. I used that moment to grasp the shard and free my legs. I bolted out the door making sure to pull one of the chairs from the table. I put all my weight against it to shut it before I secured the chair against it. Things were going just as planned.

Not bothering to wait for him to try getting out I shot down the hall.

"Turkey!"

This where things were going to be a bit harder. Who knew where they were. But first I had to find the kid. Get him to run. I could hear Egypt trying to escape.

"Turkey, don't do this!"

No doubt his protests were alerting the other two. I nearly slid to a stop at the sight of Japan blocking my path, but the panicked scream that called my name and pleaded to be saved pushed me forward.

He's quick, skilled. You need to be faster. Force him over the railing. He's not as strong as Greece. That should give you enough time.

So I faked a strike to his face before moving in low. Forcing his foot out of its position to reduce the strength of his stance I used my shoulder to nail him in the chest. Despite my efforts he seemed to catch on to what I was doing. Still sharp as ever I see, but I don't have time for this. He moved to slam his elbow into the back of my neck. Move! I rose an arm to block the strike before I hit the underside of his jaw with the heel of my hand. Then I forced him over. No guilt even attempted to stop me as I continued on. My breathing labored and ragged.

Greece had his back to me as he tried to get the kid to release Him. He had sunk his teeth into his arm and was refusing to let go. Nice one kid, but I'll take it from here. I dug the shard in my hand into his back. His grip on the kid withdrew and the kid fell back. I moved quick in kicking him over before roughly pulling the kid up and out the door. I slammed it shut though I knew it would only buy us a second. It was one that had to be pulled in to open it after all. There I let him go.

"Run. Get as far as you can and hide." I ordered when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"B- but-"

"Do Not argue with me right now. Just do what I say and run."

It hurt to speak so harshly to the kid especially when he was crying so much.

"Just get the other side of town and find the Rights of the People Group and explain the situation. They'll help you. Now go."

He just nodded and that was the last time I was ever going to see him.

"I'll come back with help."

The help he was hoping for was never going to come. They were trying to destroy me. He'd understand soon enough, but at least he was going to be safe. At least he was going to prosper. I just had to hang on long enough to give him the time to get there. I relocked the door behind him and as I prepared for the next… encounter. Breaking the old vase which had been an old gift I armed myself with its shards. It was a sacrifice that I was willing to make. I would sacrifice everything to make sure he made it.

It didn't take long for before they started appearing. One by one. The shards I threw like daggers and used as blades quickly ran out and it was obvious that I was getting sloppier with each throw and slash. Hardly anything was hitting its mark. Far sooner than I had anticipated I had met the floor without the assistance of the other three. It was getting harder to focus my eyes let alone my thoughts. A curse that I couldn't focus on enough to understand who said it or what it was played out. Everything darkened. Run kid.

 **This was ending B. Ending C is going to depressing as all hell so be on the lookout. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9 Ending B2

It hit them hard. They were too late.

"Dammit! Why the hell did he have to go and do that?!" The normally calm Greece cursed.

It had been several days since the incident. Turkey had been growing fast since then. Despite the 'victory' he was rather upset.

"This is all your fault."

The new Turkey made no move to deny it. No move to argue that he had no clue what he had supposeably been doing to his father figure. The guilt was heavy and the question 'why' had been weighing just as heavily on his shoulders. All he had told him is of how he was going to help people. How he was going to be great. There was no way he could have known… Yet it hurt so much to know that he had killed the one who had done nothing but give to him and care for him. All he had done was take. Even after his death there had been a large sum of stored cash to help rebuild and help the people. Notes of advice and who to watch out for. Notes of encouragement and what he had meant to him. Telling him not to dwell on the past. That it was his choice and how he shouldn't feel any guilt over what he had chosen to do.

"What? Nothing to say?"

Turkey just shook his head slowly. What was he supposed to say? He didn't blame anyone for choosing to blame him. Ever so slowly he started toward the stairs.

"Just going to run away? Che."

He looked back. Eyes misted. "You can blame me all you want. You can take it all out on me, but you're not the only one who's hurting. He meant a lot to me too."

Then he continued up. Silence reigned until he reached the room he desired. Curling into the deceased nation's bed with the first book that had ever been read to him, close to his chest he broke down. Wishing desperately that this was all a nightmare and he would magically reappear to reassure him again. To make him treats and tell him stories. To teach him things he had taken for granted before.

Little flashes of memories came and went just fueling his sobbing and grief.

 **Yeah this one is depressing too... So RPG... Anyone catch that last chapter? RIGHTS of the PEOPLE GROUP... RPG. haha? No? Ok...**


	10. Chapter 10 Ending C

"One more chapter? Please?"

"You've been saying 'one more chapter' for the past four chapters. It's ten. You need to go to bed. I'll read you more tomorrow night."

"But…"

"Ah. Tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

That seemed to satisfy the kid. I set the book back on the shelf and bid him goodnight just like I always did. Then I practically dragged myself down the hall toward my own bedroom. I swore I loved my bed more and more each day. I never wanted to leave it half the time. I now knew why Greece loved and appreciated naps as I did now too.

I fell onto the surface gratefully. Just happy to be off my feet though I hadn't been up for long. Every day was getting more and more tiring. Harder and harder to pull myself up each day. Harder to do tasks I had done so easily before. But I kept going. Just for the kid. Just because I was needed. I was needed for once and it felt good. That kid was my reason for living. My reason for being. And as long as he needed me I would keep going. I would keep doing everything I could to protect him and give him everything he needed, wanted.

Sure it hurt every once in awhile, but that was ok. Just as long as he prospered. One day he would be needed. He would be in control and I… He would do great on his own. He would do this country good. He would was going take care of things.

A yawn slipped past my lips and no sooner had sleep consumed me.

* * *

Something was amiss. I woke to darkness. I was still very tired, but even through that haze of drowsiness I could tell that something just wasn't right. So I did the first thing that came to mind. Whether it be instinct or a disconnected thought I moved through the darkness toward the kids room. My steps dragging and my sight blurred I drifted down the hall and cracked the door open.

I took a moment. Nothing seemed out of place. The kid was still sound asleep. The chair still at the desk. All books in order except for the one left on top of the bookcase. Closet door shut. Window shut and locked firmly. Fan making just the slightest noise as it cooled the room if ever so slightly. The scene was just as I had left it. So I closed the door quietly with the softest click before casting a glance down the dark hallway. I followed it and stopped at the stairs. The front door was in view at the top. My brow furrowed and I headed down, rubbing at my eyes. I checked the door out. Still locked. No windows open that shouldn't be from what I could see. Nothing broken.

Reluctantly I took a tour of my own home. Everything seemed to be in it's proper place. No broken or missing items. Not even the slightest sound from what I could pick up. Then again I was so out of it I couldn't even feel the usual dull throb that seemed to originate from my very soul when my country was suffering or changing.

Before I knew it I was heading back up the stairs. From there I took another quick look around the much smaller top floor. Most of the rooms were unused and locked up besides the bedrooms and my office which was a complete mess at the moment. Didn't want the kid getting into any old weapons or something stupid like that. What good parents leaves rooms like that unlocked? Maybe I wasn't the best, but I knew what kids shouldn't be getting into. I knew what lines shouldn't be crossed.

Checking each locked door to make sure it was just that, still locked I made my way back to check on the kid again. He hadn't moved besides the even rise and fall of his chest. Nothing was any different. Everything was as it should be. But for some reason I just wasn't satisfied. I just couldn't will myself to turn back around and go to bed though I almost desperately wanted to.

So I decided to take another look around. This time more thoroughly. I headed back to my own bedroom and reached into one of the plain vases, the ones no one would think to steal or sell, and pulled out a small ring of keys. Then I was off again. Checking out each locked door. Unlock it, enter, look around, check windows, exit, relock it, next room. This process repeated several times. Nothing. There was Nothing and yet… I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. That something was wrong. I returned the keys to their hiding place and that was when I heard it. A click. Almost silent from where I was, but it was there. One of the doors downstairs had opened.

I didn't waste a second. My breathing had slowed considerably more out of an old habit than anything. I was low to the ground, my steps light and quick as I moved toward the stairs. I took a peek down it. Front door still secure. That left it to the door in the kitchen or a window open that I highly doubted I missed or I just didn't hear it when I came back up. I carefully moved down the stairs making sure to avoid that third step that had a bad habit of squeaking. But at least I'd know if they were headed upstairs. Toward my child. But I'd keep him safe.

Once I reached the ground floor there was a sound of something sliding off a surface. A cup maybe. But it didn't hit the ground… Really? They were stealing Cups? No no could be a makeshift weapon or a vase. So they're either really desperate and stealing food or they were looking for items that could make them a quick buck. Either I was going to be feeding some starving people, call me crazy but if someone is that desperate then a little food could be spared, or I was going to be beating some wannabe thieves senseless. Or killing them. Whichever happens happens. Not my fault they picked My house.

I took a peek into the kitchen. Back door ajar. For easy and quick escape meaning they wouldn't be here long or they were stupid. Tape held the lock open… So not stupid… A cup sat on the counter. One that wasn't out before… I made an attempt to process why. I didn't dare go near it.

Move on to the next area. Could be a trap. Careful though… Stay out of sight...

So I moved back and loope around to the living room. Nothing out of place here. Nothing stolen. Yet.

Careful. Careful. Watch your back. Avoid the moonlight. Avoid casting shadows. Check the kitchen again. Keep tabs on the area.

So I moved back around. Cup still in the same spot. I switched to the other side of the doorframe. The kitchen appeared to be abandoned, but they could be behind the counter. Moving slowly I stayed on the wall of the counter to peek into the hidden space. Nothing. So I moved toward the door, removed the take and shut it slowly before locking it again. That could delay their escape.

The stairs squeaked.

I nearly cursed.

You have someone to protect now you idiot. You should have kept close to the stairs. Let the bastards escape if they want to. Just keep the kid Safe.

I was by the stairs in a silent flash. Adrenaline keeping all weariness and pain at bay. It was deserted. I headed up quickly. From there I made a beeline for the kids room. Nothing had changed when I looked into it… But... This was very bad. I hadn't even spotted the threat yet. I needed information. I needed to know what I was up against. Were there two? Five? How was I to know? They could be anywhere. They could have continued up or retreated back down when the stairs squeaked.

Check the floor out. If they aren't there then move back down. But watch the stairs. Protect the kid.

I retraced my steps and went about securing the second floor. Room by room. Checking locked doors to make sure they were still locked. Searching rooms. Listening for the stairs and opening doors. It was so quiet. I really didn't like this. Did they know somehow? Or were they spies? Was I just going nuts? No the tape on the door was a dead giveaway. If the door was still closed and locked then insanity was an option.

I froze as I saw a dark silhouette by the window in the library. The moonlight erasing all details. I watched carefully as they looked through one of the books. Something wasn't right here. Either they were waiting for me and wanted to bribe, make a deal, or inform me of something or this was a trap. I was going to go with trap. Why hadn't I taken a weapon from behind one of my locked doors? I would really appreciate a throwing knife or needle right now. Something to take the bastard out. But with nothing silent to use in case there were others, which I didn't doubt, so tactical retreat it was and I slowly began to back out. My low crouch hid me well in the darkness, but apparently it wasn't enough.

They turned around and rushed me as his lackeys jumped me. I bit back a curse, turning it into a hiss. I struggled to escape the trio. I kicked at the one that had been standing by the window and elbowed the one on my left as hard as I could. Despite my efforts and the hits I managed to connect I couldn't break free. Weakened or not I should be able to shake off a few humans. I hadn't gotten that weak yet-... Unless they weren't humans. If America threatened me and accused me of sending terrorists into his country again I was going to flip a switch. I had better things to do right now than bother him. I was trying to stay Under the radar. That and if he wanted the literal drop dead dedicated terrorists then he wanted Iran and such anyway.

I debated on yelling for the kid to run as I was being restrained, but decided against it. They didn't need to know about the kid.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" I hissed.

No response.

"Fuck."

I struggled to keep my wrists slightly apart as to allow a chance for escape later, but they caught onto every trick I was trying to pull. Not America then. This was too organized and careful. Then who the hell was it? I huffed angrily as I wracked my brain for an escape. I glared up at the three in the darkness as they drew back to examine their work. I froze. Nothing happened for a second. That was when something clicked.

"Don't you dare." I struggled to sound threatening, but the fear was creeping in.

"Go take care of it. I'll watch him." Egypt spoke calmly.

"No. No, don't."

"I am sorry, but it must be done."

Greece and Japan turned to leave.

"TURKEY!"

"Hurry."

The two were off. Not needing any more encouragement.

"RUN, TURKEY!"

I gritted my teeth as I focused on getting my hands free. The rest would follow. I just had to get one hand free and then things would go from there. All I heard was the searching steps of Japan and Greece. I knew the kid wasn't a real deep sleeper so he must have hid. Shit. It would only be a matter of time before they found him. But they didn't know where the kids room was. At least I hoped not. That could be used to our advantage if I could just get free.

I didn't have much time. I couldn't screw this up. Clenching and relaxing my muscles as I searched to a small opening to get just one hand free. This was taking too damn long. My glare on Egypt never faltered as I jumped between listening to see if they found the kid to planning how this was going to go down. Panic I fought back trying to rush my planning as I went through the strengths and weakness' of my enemies and my own. Adding in spots in the house where I could have an advantage, where I would be more exposed, and how I could leave an opening for the kid to have a chance to flee without incident.

There. Just a little more. Egypt drew forward, his expression set as per usual. Don't screw up. You have ONE Shot. ONE. I gave a quick kick to his chest as I pulled my hand free. Adrenaline numbing the pain. Now hurry. Before he can recover. I forced the little stand with the flower vase over. The smash was loud in the night. The shards and the water glittered like stars in the silver moonlight. I spotted the shard that was large enough to aid me. I didn't bother reaching for it. That would just create an opening for the recovered Egypt.

He lunged to try and restrain me. I elbowed him. Gut, face, throat, and he hit the ground. I used that moment to grasp the shard and free my legs. I bolted out the door making sure to pull one of the chairs from the table. I put all my weight against it to shut it before I secured the chair against it. Things were going just as planned.

Not bothering to wait for him to try getting out I shot down the hall.

"Turkey!"

This where things were going to be a bit harder. Who knew where they were. But first I had to find the kid. Get him to run. I could hear Egypt trying to escape.

"Turkey, don't do this!"

No doubt his protests were alerting the other two. I nearly slid to a stop at the sight of Japan blocking my path, but the panicked scream that called my name and pleaded to be saved pushed me forward.

He's quick, skilled. You need to be faster. Force him over the railing. He's not as strong as Greece. That should give you enough time.

So I faked a strike to his face before moving in low. Forcing his foot out of its position to reduce the strength of his stance I used my shoulder to nail him in the chest. Despite my efforts he seemed to catch on to what I was doing. Still sharp as ever I see, but I don't have time for this. He moved to slam his elbow into the back of my neck.

 **Author Note Alert! This is where it Changes!**

It struck home. I wasn't fast enough. I dropped with a sound of pain. The shard I held in my grasp was lost. My only weapon. He was then quick to force an arm behind my back. I couldn't even shout a warning to the kid. Whatever energy I had depleted far faster than expected. I was consumed by blackness just as the sound of pained screams filled the house.


	11. Chapter 11 Ending C2

Japan held a stern expression and the crease that had fitted itself between his brows revealed his nervousness. Greece wore a troubled glare. His jaw set. Egypt would pace. Stop. Try and ease his suffering friends pain the best he could before he started pacing again. There wasn't really much they could do besides try and keep the fever down. They had done all they could and yet it just didn't seem to be enough.

"Come on. Get better already... Don't you dare give up now. Not after all that's happened." Greece nearly growled at the still unconscious nation.

"... Something isn't right… The rebellion is gone. He should be getting better."

None of them wanted to consider the possibility that they were too late in getting rid of it. So they simply watched over their friend in silence.

* * *

It was astonishing. An entire nation had all but fell apart overnight. The rebellion and the government had been at odds for a long time. Each attack on the other getting harsher and more risky. Buildings fell in the explosions and much blood was shed. Innocents perished along with the guilty. Pain and suffering was all that was know. And before anyone knew what happened. Before anyone could do a thing about it the nation had destroyed itself leaving the land scarred and dead and forsaken by all forms of government. Turkey was destroyed and ever so slowly a people, calling themselves a new name, rose from the ashes to take it's place.

 **Yeah I know... But you can't say I didn't warn you. If anyone wants one where they both live tell me. If not then this is going to be wrapped up and be put away so I can work on Counting Sheep:England or the Child of Death series as I have been calling it. Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12 Ending D

"One more chapter? Please?"

"You've been saying 'one more chapter' for the past four chapters. It's ten. You need to go to bed. I'll read you more tomorrow night."

"But…"

"Ah. Tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

That seemed to satisfy the kid. I set the book back on the shelf and bid him goodnight just like I always did. Then I practically dragged myself down the hall toward my own bedroom. I swore I loved my bed more and more each day. I never wanted to leave it half the time. I now knew why Greece loved and appreciated naps as I did now too.

I fell onto the surface gratefully. Just happy to be off my feet though I hadn't been up for long. Every day was getting more and more tiring. Harder and harder to pull myself up each day. Harder to do tasks I had done so easily before. But I kept going. Just for the kid. Just because I was needed. I was needed for once and it felt good. That kid was my reason for living. My reason for being. And as long as he needed me I would keep going. I would keep doing everything I could to protect him and give him everything he needed, wanted.

Sure it hurt every once in awhile, but that was ok. Just as long as he prospered. One day he would be needed. He would be in control and I… He would do great on his own. He would do this country good. He would was going take care of things.

A yawn slipped past my lips and no sooner had sleep consumed me.

* * *

Something was amiss. I woke to darkness. I was still very tired, but even through that haze of drowsiness I could tell that something just wasn't right. So I did the first thing that came to mind. Whether it be instinct or a disconnected thought I moved through the darkness toward the kids room. My steps dragging and my sight blurred I drifted down the hall and cracked the door open.

I took a moment. Nothing seemed out of place. The kid was still sound asleep. The chair still at the desk. All books in order except for the one left on top of the bookcase. Closet door shut. Window shut and locked firmly. Fan making just the slightest noise as it cooled the room if ever so slightly. The scene was just as I had left it. So I closed the door quietly with the softest click before casting a glance down the dark hallway. I followed it and stopped at the stairs. The front door was in view at the top. My brow furrowed and I headed down, rubbing at my eyes. I checked the door out. Still locked. No windows open that shouldn't be from what I could see. Nothing broken.

Reluctantly I took a tour of my own home. Everything seemed to be in it's proper place. No broken or missing items. Not even the slightest sound from what I could pick up. Then again I was so out of it I couldn't even feel the usual dull throb that seemed to originate from my very soul when my country was suffering or changing.

Before I knew it I was heading back up the stairs. From there I took another quick look around the much smaller top floor. Most of the rooms were unused and locked up besides the bedrooms and my office which was a complete mess at the moment. Didn't want the kid getting into any old weapons or something stupid like that. What good parents leaves rooms like that unlocked? Maybe I wasn't the best, but I knew what kids shouldn't be getting into. I knew what lines shouldn't be crossed.

Checking each locked door to make sure it was just that, still locked I made my way back to check on the kid again. He hadn't moved besides the even rise and fall of his chest. Nothing was any different. Everything was as it should be. But for some reason I just wasn't satisfied. I just couldn't will myself to turn back around and go to bed though I almost desperately wanted to.

So I decided to take another look around. This time more thoroughly. I headed back to my own bedroom and reached into one of the plain vases, the ones no one would think to steal or sell, and pulled out a small ring of keys. Then I was off again. Checking out each locked door. Unlock it, enter, look around, check windows, exit, relock it, next room. This process repeated several times. Nothing. There was Nothing and yet… I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. That something was wrong. I returned the keys to their hiding place and that was when I heard it. A click. Almost silent from where I was, but it was there. One of the doors downstairs had opened.

I didn't waste a second. My breathing had slowed considerably more out of an old habit than anything. I was low to the ground, my steps light and quick as I moved toward the stairs. I took a peek down it. Front door still secure. That left it to the door in the kitchen or a window open that I highly doubted I missed or I just didn't hear it when I came back up. I carefully moved down the stairs making sure to avoid that third step that had a bad habit of squeaking. But at least I'd know if they were headed upstairs. Toward my child. But I'd keep him safe.

Once I reached the ground floor there was a sound of something sliding off a surface. A cup maybe. But it didn't hit the ground… Really? They were stealing Cups? No no could be a makeshift weapon or a vase. So they're either really desperate and stealing food or they were looking for items that could make them a quick buck. Either I was going to be feeding some starving people, call me crazy but if someone is that desperate then a little food could be spared, or I was going to be beating some wannabe thieves senseless. Or killing them. Whatever happens happens. Not my fault they picked My house.

I took a peek into the kitchen. Back door ajar. For easy and quick escape meaning they wouldn't be here long or they were stupid. Tape held the lock open… So not stupid… A cup sat on the counter. One that wasn't out before… I made an attempt to process why. I didn't dare go near it.

Move on to the next area. Could be a trap. Careful though… Stay out of sight...

So I moved back and loope around to the living room. Nothing out of place here. Nothing stolen. Yet.

Careful. Careful. Watch your back. Avoid the moonlight. Avoid casting shadows. Check the kitchen again. Keep tabs on the area.

So I moved back around. Cup still in the same spot. I switched to the other side of the doorframe. The kitchen appeared to be abandoned, but they could be behind the counter. Moving slowly I stayed on the wall of the counter to peek into the hidden space. Nothing. So I moved toward the door, removed the take and shut it slowly before locking it again. That could delay their escape.

The stairs squeaked.

I nearly cursed.

You have someone to protect now you idiot. You should have kept close to the stairs. Let the bastards escape if they want to. Just keep the kid Safe.

I was by the stairs in a silent flash. Adrenaline keeping all weariness and pain at bay. It was deserted. I headed up quickly. From there I made a beeline for the kids room. Nothing had changed when I looked into it… But... This was very bad. I hadn't even spotted the threat yet. I needed information. I needed to know what I was up against. Were there two? Five? How was I to know? They could be anywhere. They could have continued up or retreated back down when the stairs squeaked.

Check the floor out. If they aren't there then move back down. But watch the stairs. Protect the kid.

I retraced my steps and went about securing the second floor. Room by room. Checking locked doors to make sure they were still locked. Searching rooms. Listening for the stairs and opening doors. It was so quiet. I really didn't like this. Did they know somehow? Or were they spies? Was I just going nuts? No the tape on the door was a dead giveaway. If the door was still closed and locked then insanity was an option.

I froze as I saw a dark silhouette by the window in the library. The moonlight erasing all details. I watched carefully as they looked through one of the books. Something wasn't right here. Either they were waiting for me and wanted to bribe, make a deal, or inform me of something or this was a trap. I was going to go with trap. Why hadn't I taken a weapon from behind one of my locked doors? I would really appreciate a throwing knife or needle right now. Something to take the bastard out. But with nothing silent to use in case there were others, which I didn't doubt, so tactical retreat it was and I slowly began to back out. My low crouch hid me well in the darkness, but apparently it wasn't enough.

They turned around and rushed me as his lackeys jumped me. I bit back a curse, turning it into a hiss. I struggled to escape the trio. I kicked at the one that had been standing by the window and elbowed the one on my left as hard as I could. Despite my efforts and the hits I managed to connect I couldn't break free. Weakened or not I should be able to shake off a few humans. I hadn't gotten that weak yet-... Unless they weren't humans. If America threatened me and accused me of sending terrorists into his country again I was going to flip a switch. I had better things to do right now than bother him. I was trying to stay Under the radar. That and if he wanted the literal drop dead dedicated terrorists then he wanted Iran and such anyway.

I debated on yelling for the kid to run as I was being restrained, but decided against it. They didn't need to know about the kid.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" I hissed.

No response.

"Fuck."

I struggled to keep my wrists slightly apart as to allow a chance for escape later, but they caught onto every trick I was trying to pull. Not America then. This was too organized and careful. Then who the hell was it? I huffed angrily as I wracked my brain for an escape. I glared up at the three in the darkness as they drew back to examine their work. I froze. Nothing happened for a second. That was when something clicked.

"Don't you dare." I struggled to sound threatening, but the fear was creeping in.

"Go take care of it. I'll watch him." Egypt spoke calmly.

"No. No, don't."

"I am sorry, but it must be done."

Greece and Japan turned to leave.

"TURKEY!"

"Hurry."

The two were off. Not needing any more encouragement.

"RUN, TURKEY!"

I gritted my teeth as I focused on getting my hands free. The rest would follow. I just had to get one hand free and then things would go from there. All I heard was the searching steps of Japan and Greece. I knew the kid wasn't a real deep sleeper so he must have hid. Shit. It would only be a matter of time before they found him. But they didn't know where the kids room was. At least I hoped not. That could be used to our advantage if I could just get free.

I didn't have much time. I couldn't screw this up. Clenching and relaxing my muscles as I searched to a small opening to get just one hand free. This was taking too damn long. My glare on Egypt never faltered as I jumped between listening to see if they found the kid to planning how this was going to go down. Panic I fought back trying to rush my planning as I went through the strengths and weakness' of my enemies and my own. Adding in spots in the house where I could have an advantage, where I would be more exposed, and how I could leave an opening for the kid to have a chance to flee without incident.

There. Just a little more. Egypt drew forward, his expression set as per usual. Don't screw up. You have ONE Shot. ONE. I gave a quick kick to his chest as I pulled my hand free. Adrenaline numbing the pain. Now hurry. Before he can recover. I forced the little stand with the flower vase over. The smash was loud in the night. The shards and the water glittered like stars in the silver moonlight. I spotted the shard that was large enough to aid me. I didn't bother reaching for it. That would just create an opening for the recovered Egypt.

He lunged to try and restrain me. I elbowed him. Gut, face, throat, and he hit the ground. I used that moment to grasp the shard and free my legs. I bolted out the door making sure to pull one of the chairs from the table. I put all my weight against it to shut it before I secured the chair against it. Things were going just as planned.

Not bothering to wait for him to try getting out I shot down the hall.

"Turkey!"

This where things were going to be a bit harder. Who knew where they were. But first I had to find the kid. Get him to run. I could hear Egypt trying to escape.

"Turkey, don't do this!"

No doubt his protests were alerting the other two. I nearly slid to a stop at the sight of Japan blocking my path, but the panicked scream that called my name and pleaded to be saved pushed me forward.

He's quick, skilled. You need to be faster. Force him over the railing. He's not as strong as Greece. That should give you enough time.

So I faked a strike to his face before moving in low. Forcing his foot out of its position to reduce the strength of his stance I used my shoulder to nail him in the chest. Despite my efforts he seemed to catch on to what I was doing. Still sharp as ever I see, but I don't have time for this. He moved to slam his elbow into the back of my neck. Move! I rose an arm to block the strike before I hit the underside of his jaw with the heel of my hand. Then I forced him over. No guilt even attempted to stop me as I continued on. My breathing labored and ragged.

Greece had his back to me as he tried to get the kid to release Him. He had sunk his teeth into his arm and was refusing to let go. Nice one kid, but I'll take it from here. I dug the shard in my hand into his back. His grip on the kid withdrew and the kid fell back. I moved quick in kicking him over before roughly pulling the kid up and out the door. I slammed it shut though I knew it would only buy us a second. It was one that had to be pulled in to open it after all. There I let him go.

"Run. Get as far as you can and hide." I ordered when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"B- but-"

"Do Not argue with me right now. Just do what I say and run."

It hurt to speak so harshly to the kid especially when he was crying so much.

"Just get the other side of town and find the Rights of the People Group and explain the situation. They'll help you. Now go."

He just nodded and that was the last time I was ever going to see him.

"I'll come back with help."

The help he was hoping for was never going to come. They were trying to destroy me. He'd understand soon enough, but at least he was going to be safe. At least he was going to prosper. I just had to hang on long enough to give him the time to get there. I relocked the door behind him and as I prepared for the next… encounter. Breaking the old vase which had been an old gift I armed myself with its shards. It was a sacrifice that I was willing to make. I would sacrifice everything to make sure he made it.

It didn't take long for before they started appearing. One by one. The shards I threw like daggers and used as blades quickly ran out and it was obvious that I was getting sloppier with each throw and slash. Hardly anything was hitting its mark. Far sooner than I had anticipated I had met the floor without the assistance of the other three. It was getting harder to focus my eyes let alone my thoughts. A curse that I couldn't focus on enough to understand who said it or what it was played out.

 **AUTHORS NOTE ALERT! THIS IS WHERE IT CHANGES!**

I gritted my teeth at the hands that tried to force me up.

"Don't touch Me."

My vision was getting hazy, but I fought it. I had to. I had to give him more time. I needed to make sure that he made it there. There would be no point in any of this if we both died. Sooner than I thought possible, or maybe it was just my wavering between sweet unconsciousness and cold reality, I was leaning against the wall.

"Turkey, we need you to focus."

"Egypt, forget it. We need to get looking. He doesn't have much time left and wasting it on checking on him isn't going to help anything. He'll die anyway if we don't hurry."

The sound of the locks being released sounded through Greece's little monologue.

"Don't…"

My plea was on deaf ears. He went out anyway.

"I'm going too… Please take care of him."

Then Japan went. Fuck… Move dammit. I shifted with a muffled sound.

"Don't try and move. You need to save whatever strength you have left." His voice was full of concern, but I didn't give a damn.

"Go… to Hell..."

He sighed. "I know you're upset now, but everything's going to turn out fine. You'll see. You'll feel a whole lot better when this is over. It won't hurt anymore."

"That's… the worst ex-... excuse to…. kill a child…. that I've...ever heard…"

"We don't want you dead, Turkey."

"Che… None of you… gave a damn… before… Why now…?" My tone was bitter and clashed with his much softer one.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. We'll fix this ok?"

"By killing… my son?"

He didn't bother arguing with me. Just pulled one of my arms around his neck.

"Let's get you to the couch so you can lie down. This will be over soon and we'll work it out then."

"Damn… you…"

 **You ask and so you receive! Thank you for reading so far. One more and this is going to be all over. Kind of makes me sad... Honestly 3/4 of these endings made me sad... so I made 'Just Turkey and Russia Fluff' earlier to make me feel better. Also I'd love to read your Turkey/Greece story Guest person. I'm gonna get this up and then hurry the next one so I can go to bed. If I don't do it now I will probably lose me zone and not look at this for three months again... I get distracted very easily by life.**


	13. Chapter 13 Ending D2

I woke to find that the pain had eased if ever so slightly. There was a dull ache that I could easily ignore. I struggled to pull myself together. The sun was brighter today than I was used to… Or maybe that was just me… I made a rather pathetic attempt to push myself up only to find I couldn't force myself up for than three inches. Dammit… That hurt. But not the usual pain I was used to by now. That one was physical. What hit me?... And why was I on the couch? That would explain the neckache... However having learned nothing from my previous effort I tired again.

"Nn."

I hit the floor painfully.

"Fuck…"

I lay there for a minute just waiting for the pain to die down.

"Turkey? For the love of…"

I winced as I not only was I forced back onto the couch, but my pride was hurt as well. It had to be Greece… Wait a minute…

"What did you do to the kid?"

"Nothing."

"Lying s-"

"I did Nothing to the kid. I don't know where you told him to go, but we couldn't find him."

They couldn't… That was a relief…

"Now could you do yourself a favor and stay still? I'm-"

"Make me."

"Like I'll have to. You're not healing too well at the moment so I doubt you'll get far anyway. I'm going to go get the other two."

Just like that he was off. Leaving me alone again. I debated on trying to prove him wrong, but decided against it. The reward certainly wasn't worth the pain right now. The kid was fine so everything was fine.

"Turkey?"

"What?"

"Thank God. You were out for a week and the medicine wasn't working-"

"You left me on the couch for a week?"

No wonder my neck hurt so damn much.

* * *

The fighting between the Government and the rebels slowly drew to a close. Many lives had been lost and the people were tired of fighting. The war between the people had stopped with the country divided in almost the most amazing division despite the destruction. The line was curved and almost made what appeared to be a yin yang symbol if looked at from above. A symbol of hopefully peace and one that would last.

 **Thank you for reading! This is the end! Please tell me what ending you liked best so I can further better my writing! Thanks for sticking with me and goodnight!**


End file.
